


Cover art for "Gimme Shelter"

by Ttime42



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttime42/pseuds/Ttime42
Summary: I read this amazing fic and made a couple covers for it.





	Cover art for "Gimme Shelter"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).



> Inspired by ["Gimme Shelter"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941/chapters/26019564). It's a wonderful, moving AU with a happy ending that will suck you in like a riptide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking!  
> Just a quick update for anyone who reads my stuff: I'm working on a sequel for "A Little Help from My Friends." No estimated posting date, but it's chugging along like the little engine that could.


End file.
